Finding the ONE
by Kinnori1204
Summary: Raven encounters an old sage while meditating on the top of a mountain of the Himalayas. The sage helps Raven see through her drawbacks, and encourages her to find the One. And she makes it.
1. The Encounter

**Finding the ONE**

_(( Hey buddies! Try this one. Hope you'll like it. FOR YOUR KIND INFORMATION there are no birds and bees and lemonades in here. This is all spiritual stuff, and a little not-so-sweet fluff in the second chapter. None's forcing you to read, you chose it ;P))_

...

The Teen Titans were on a quest to kick butts of the gang which stole the "Neelmani", a very precious Sapphire gem, from the Great Temple of Kathmandu. Our heroes were, as usual, successful. And for the Second Time EVER, they toured a country while kicking bad-guy butts.

The team loved the many places of Nepal, and most importantly the historical places of Gautama Buddha. Robin did like what they toured. Starfire was, as usual , curious of the people, culture and customs there. Raven found out to her utter surprise that the 'cool dudes' Beast boy and Cyborg weren't protesting at all, rather they made themselves comfortable with the ancient 'environment' around them.

But they were the most happy to spend some days viewing the Himalayas.

But Raven was not only happy to be by the mountain range of the Himalayas, she had had the best experience of a lifetime. The best gift ever.

...

Raven felt like she was getting distracted due to the Evil tendencies within her . She wanted to share these with someone, free her mind...

but does she really have Anyone by her side?

One early morning, long before sunrise, Raven went out of the hotel hoping to have a good meditation before the mighty unmoved mountains. The gigantic range of demonic white mountains gave her a mixed feeling of pleasure and fear. She made a shield of Dark Energy and with it's help flew to the foot of a mountain of the Mighty Himalayan range.

She flew a bit higher and found an appropriate place for her meditation.

She meditated as she breathed in the misty air of the mountains, feeling the divinity of the silent contemplative nature.

She was doing quite well, until she heard a gentle elderly voice behind her.

An old man in a white robe and snow- white beard was chanting a mantra and climbing up the mountain. She was quite surprised to imagine how such an elderly person climbed up such a high altitude, without Any assistance.

The man caught notice of her, and said, " Meditating, young lady?". Nodded Raven. The man said, " You can come with me, my child, and I will take you to a better place than this."

The old man and Raven communicated along the way up the mountain.

Raven asked the Sadhu, " How do you climb up so high?" The man replied, "When your aim is greater than perishable mortal drawbacks, anything is possible, my child."

"What is your aim?", asked the humble Raven.  
" Same as yours, I guess."  
" Controlling emotions?"  
" True. But what is the purpose behind this?"asked the sage.  
Raven timidly replied, " To ... gain strength...".  
The sage asked again, " You are correct, my child. But this is not completely the reason. The reason is, it frees your mind, it helps you be successful in seeking the One."

"Who is the One?", asked the Girl of Emotions.

"Who actually is the One?" the sage asked himself. He continued, "Maybe it is you, my child, a Greater YOU within yourself. Or the conditions which help you flourish your powers."

"But I can't", sighed she.

The sage then said to her, "Because, you are of introvert nature. You try to hide from Truth, though you believe in it."

Raven was awed to learn how the sage was able to tell all about her by observing ONLY her outward characteristics.

The sage continued, "You need to be expressive of your emotions, O sweet child! Open your heart, dear one! Open your heart for the entrance of a true person!"

Raven failed to control her emotion. She gave a rare outburst of tears and sat down on the uneven rocky track.

"I don't have anyone to give myself away to..."

The kind old sage blessed her with all his heart and patted gently on her head. Raven could realize, he really is a true guru. He could be trusted.

Then the old man with the girl, reached a place almost to the top of the mountain. She found the place quite plane and a small torn quilt laid near an edge. The old man indicated, " That is where I sit to meditate. Why don't you join me?".

Raven sat behind the Sadhu. The sadhu began chanting "Om..." which seemed to echo the mountains and spread the heavenly divinity. Raven saw her Azarath, her Mother, Monk Azar... giving a message... continually.

" FREE YOUR MIND, RAVEN... FREE YOUR MIND..."

She chanted 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' and ...

... saw an unknown flash of bright white light.

She travelled through herself and could realize her drawbacks, her blindnesses.

She opened her eyes, the Sadhu looking at her in contentment. the sage said, "You have been Enlightened, my child!". She could see the sun rising and creating a golden umbra on the snowy mountain-tops.

The Sadhu advised, " Now you go back, my child. Or your friends would be anxious."

Raven touched the feet of the Sadhu to show respect and said, "O guru, you have shown me my lost path".

The guru blessed, " **Good** be with you, my child.


	2. Afterwards

**Finding the One**

_(( No spiritual stuff in here. No even the bugs and the bees drinking lemonade. A happy start of a happy union... . Not forcing you to enjoy this))_

Raven teleported herself to the verandah of the hotel the Titans were in. As she saw the mysterious mountain range, she noticed someone come and stand by her side.

"Garfield... you're up... Early. Unusual."

"Didn't feel like missing the beauties of nature. I quite like this place.

...Sometimes we all need to control ourselves for a better result...", as beast boy said so, he noticed an uncommon giggle come out of her.

"Wait", said Beast boy nervously. "I made your favorite Herbal Tea. Got it from the local shop, 100 percent pure..." muffled the green guy.

"What! For me?!" she asked, arching an eyebrow in amazement from the boy's weird activities.

She took a sip of the tea... it was soothing... but... wait... .

"Gar! You got your Tofu in my Tea!"

For a moment, the two went dumb.

" His Tofu in Her Tea".

Raven gave a rare outburst of sweet laughter which the nervous green guy saw to his heart's content.

The green guy was so dedicated to be her constant companion, it bugged her most of the time. Though his unsuccessful attempts to make her laugh were Damn lame and crappy, she was amused to find he never left her alone, whether she liked it or not.

"... I never realize the people who are truly there for me..."

Raven stood closer to Beast boy.

She sighed as she said, "Do you believe in me, Gar? "

"I believe in no one but you, Rae. I want to know you better. I want to be close to you..." Beast boy unconsciously let the words out of his mouth.

He bites his tongue.

And the Grey and the Green slowly turn Red.

Guess what happened next...

.  
.

Cyborg the imposter taunted behind them,

"Two little songbirds sitting in a tree  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G!".

"Why you!" shouted the two... in a gorilla manner.

...

The Beatles sang from the heavens...

"See how they run..."

...

_(( Let me know how bored you were to read this.))_

_(( How do birds sit **in** a tree?))_


End file.
